


Art for "Gamble on a Little Sorrow"

by Gryph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: spn_j2_bigbang, Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Supernatural and J2 Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryph/pseuds/Gryph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gamble on a Little Sorrow" is a story written by <a href="http://nigeltde.livejournal.com">nigeltde</a> for the <a href="http://spn-j2-bigbang.livejournal.com">spn-j2-bigbang</a>. The story is an AU where Adam survives the events in Jump The Shark and hooks up with his brothers and their extended chosen family, to become a hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "Gamble on a Little Sorrow"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gamble on a Little Sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/846507) by [nigeltde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nigeltde/pseuds/nigeltde). 



> A big thank you to [nigeltde](http://nigeltde.livejournal.com) for being a fabulous writing to work with and for all the suggestions that made the art so much better.

 

Banner:

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/gryphon2k/657089/59441/59441_original.jpg)

Mix Covers:

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/gryphon2k/657089/59899/59899_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/gryphon2k/657089/59258/59258_original.jpg)

Section Headers:

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/gryphon2k/657089/60052/60052_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/gryphon2k/657089/60247/60247_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/gryphon2k/657089/60464/60464_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/gryphon2k/657089/60688/60688_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/gryphon2k/657089/61108/61108_original.jpg)


End file.
